The Legend of Zelda:Chaos companions
by playe
Summary: Sequel to Sonic's dying words and a Sonic and Wind Waker crossover. When Link buys a weird diamond cut emerald Link and Tetra end up in a strange world and must find their way back. SonAmy and TetLink.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've decided to go ahead and wait on Newcomer to Station Square due to writers block on that story. (We all know how evil Writers Block is don't we?)

**Oh btw this fic is a sequel to Sonic's dying words, so there's definatly SonAmy in this story.**

**So without further ado let's begin.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic or The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker or any characters from this fic. (unless some OCs show up then they belong to their respectful owners.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Man it's been about a year since I almost died. Heh I'm just glad that I have nothing to worry about now.

"Hey Sonic!"

Oh there's Amy.

Man ever since I was released from the hospital Amy and I've been getting closer.

"Hey Ames! What's up?"

"Oh not much."

"Heh same here."

Well I can say that since Eggman died there hasn't been much to do. Although Shadow's been acting pretty weird, but I don't think it's that bad.

************** (I'll be doing this to switch between universes until they actually crossover.)*****

Man it's been at least three years since I faught Ganondorf ontop of Hyrule castle, and ever since I can still hear the Kings last words before he-

"Link get down here!"

"Alright I'll be down in a sec!"

"Just don't-"

"AHH!"

"Fall off."

"Ouch."

Well that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in front of Tetra.

"Well when you're done lying down hurt come see me in my room." (A/N yeah I know that they're called the "Captains quarters. I just don't see Tetra saying that.)

"Okay. ow."

Well AFTER Gonzo looked over me to make sure that I wasn't seriously hurt (Niko broke his arm falling from the crows nest. The clutz) I went down into Tetra's private quarters.

"Okay you know how long we've been searching for a new place to call Hyrule right?"

"Yeah about three years. Why?"

"Well earlier today I checked our supplies."

"And?"

"We don't even have enough for another week. And the nearest island is about a months trip away if the wind is good to us."

Well I know it was probably a bad mistake to do this in front of Tetra, but I actually chuckled when she mentioned the wind.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but did you forget that I still have the Wind Waker?"

"So? Even if you use that to get us going faster we'd never make it in time."

Ah Tetra being so stubborn. Well I motioned for her to follow me, and when we got back above deck I pulled out the wind waker, and summoned a cyclone to get us near Windfall island.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Since before I got the Master sword."

Well when we docked on Windfall Tetra let us go do whatever, and as I was looking around for more supplies I found a weird cyan diamond cut emerald in one of the shops.

"Hey how much is this emerald?"

"twenty rupees."

I paid the amount in full and went back to the ship. (and Tetra being a pirate somehow knew that I brought something valueable onboard.)

"What'cha got there Link?"

"Huh? Oh just this emerald I bought."

"You bought a cyan colored emerald?"

"Yeah."

"How much did it cost?"

"Twenty rupees why?"

"Just making sure you don't spend all our money."

* * *

**Ah finally I got something posted! Sorry for the long wait folks. (I was trying to think of something for Newcomer to Station Square, but I couldn't think of anything.) then I came up with this. I hope that this chapter isn't boring honestly.**

**Oh and when I get at least two reviews I'll start writing the next chapter okay?**

**Well till next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***sighs* I'm sorry for the long wait (again) stupid writers block.**

**Anyway I got two reviews so I'll get back to writing this story.**

**Oh and here's the list:**

**Twilight Smash**

**Hawkwing360**

**thank you guys for the review, and I hope that everyone who doesn't review will keep reading.**

**Well onto the story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic or Zelda yada yada yada.**

**

* * *

  
**

Well it's been about a week since Tetra, and I left Windfall isle, and honestly I'm a bit interested in this cyan emerald, I mean aren't emeralds supposed to be green?

"Link get down from the crows nest!"

"Okay coming Tetra!"

I took a few steps down the ladder, but then lost my footing, and fell however many feet I fell before I eventually blacked out from the pain.

12 hours later

Ow why is my head throb- oh yeah. Anyway I woke up to what looks like a log cabin only without the fireplace 'cause I'm on Tetra's ship. I looked around to find that it was my room.

"You know you've really got to learn how to keep your footing on that thing."

Oh here come the taunts. Typical.

"Thanks for telling me now."

"Oh please wipe that grin off your face. You're lucky that you even lived from that high of a fall."

Well since when has luck NOT been on my side?

"I guess you're right. For now" although I said that last line so low that even Tetra couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Uh oh there's that glare again.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh huh whatever. Oh by the way you should get some rest."

"Uh why?"

"'Cause one both your legs are broken, and two it's at least 1 or 2 'O clock in the morning."

Really? I was unconscious for THAT long?!!

"Alright Tetra. Goodnight"

"Night Link. Oh and before I forget I told Niko not to give you any trouble while you're recovering so if he's giving you a hard time tell me or Gonzo, and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

I gave a bit of a weak chuckle before finally nodding right as Tetra left my room, and blew out the candle giving my room light. Then I laid my head back down on my pillow, and finally got some more rest.

* * *

**Oh man sorry this took so long to get out I was just TOO busy (Oh and Writers Block had a bit to do with it as well.)**

**and yes I know that I never got back to the Sonic part of the story, but that'll be covered in the next chapter or so. (No guarantees though.) and I also know that this is probably one of my shortest chapters yet, but hey isn't quality better then quantity? 'cause I think so.**

**Anyways until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I just have a habit of waiting a month before actually releasing another chapter don't I?**

**Anyways I'm sorry that it took a month for this to get out. (again), but I've been getting into something other then Sonic, and Zelda. (Alright I'll tell you. It's Pokemon.)**

**mainly because I've been getting into Pokeshipping.**

**Oh, and before I forget here's the only reviewer from the last chapter.**

**Hawkwing360**

**Well onto the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Aw man it's been at least three weeks since I broke my legs, and they STILL haven't healed up completely yet! (well they've been getting better, but slowly.)

Oh boy here comes Tetra again. (this is what the tenth time this week?)

"Hey Link how's your legs?"

"I'm pretty sure that Gonzo has been telling you that my legs aren't really healing up well."

"Oh well excuse me for caring!"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that alright?"

"Well whatever. Oh by the way here's that emerald you bought a few weeks ago."

Well when I caught the emerald I felt a weird warm feeling in my legs, and when it was gone I didn't feel any pain in my legs at all! It was as if I had never broken them!

"Hey Link I don't think that you should be standing yet."

"Tetra I'm fine. I don't feel anything in my legs!"

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

Aw man it's been what? A few days since I've seen Shadow around? Sometimes I can't help, but wonder what he's up to.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Oh hey Tails! What'cha up to?"

"Oh not much, but I think that I know why Shadow's been acting strange."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I believe that it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Well I gathered up all the emeralds I have, and I only found 5."

"What? Did'ja lose two?"

"That's just it Sonic. The security cameras in my house showed that a few weeks ago two of the emeralds just disappeared!"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THEY DISAPPEAR?!"

"Well if you don't blow out my ears I can tell you."

"Oh sorry Tails, you were saying?"

"Well I'm not quite sure how, but I think that Chaos Control has something to do with it."

"Chaos Control huh?"

"Yep, and I also think that they were sent to another dimension."

"Oh just great."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter!**

**Sorry about the little cliff hanger there, but in case you haven't noticed we're getting closer to the main plot of the story. (And yes I did use Link breaking his legs as a set up for what's about to come.)**

**Well everyone if you could just review it'd make my day. (and trust me I know how many people read this story.)**

**And yeah I switched methods of changing from universe to universe. sue me. (jk)  
**

**Oh btw I'm going to make a poll on my profile asking if I should try my hand at a Pokeshipping story! (trust me I've got a WHOLE bunch of ideas in my head for Pokeshipping.)**

**and for those of you who don't know Pokeshipping is Ash X Misty.**

**Well until the next chapter!**

**And remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah I'm sorry for the long delay! it's just that well I've been busy making games, and creating videos on YouTube PLUS I'm working on a speed-run that'll hopefully be good enough to be a world record so I've been VERY busy, but I finally got this chapter up after months of writers block.**

**List: Google, Yuseisgirl, SaphriaTheDragon**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are what helped me decide on this.**

**Oh and so was my friend for giving me the outline for this chapter. (No I won't name him unless he wants to)**

**Well please enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Well it's been 4 weeks since my leg healed, and we've hardly run out of supplies for some reason.

I don't know whats been going on with Tetra lately though. She's been saying things like how cute I look, and stuff like that, but then when I start blushing she immediately laughs, and tells me how gullible I am. Sometimes I wish that I could tell her how I feel.

Maybe I could do it with this second yellow emerald that I found on the shore of Dragon Roost. Oh, and don't ask how I got there without Tetra noticing.

"LINK!"

Oh great what's I do now?

"LINK GET DOWN HERE **NOW!"**

"Alright I'm coming sheesh."

I didn't have to walk far. Actually most of the "journey" was climbing down the fricking long ladder from the crows nest. Oh, and we found out that Niko was trying to get on Tetra's good side by playing a prank on me using a bunch of left over butter. All he got was a good scolding from Tetra though.

After I got down the ladder I opened the door, and went into Tetra's room.

"Finally what took you so long?"

"I was making sure that Niko didn't try to break one of my bones again."

"Whatever Link. Anyway we need to get to a nearby island."

"And you need me why?"

"I need you to use your Wind Waker to get us to the nearest island."

"And can I ask why? 'cause we're pretty good on supplies."

"The rest of the boys have been bugging me for a vacation, and to be quite honest it's driving me up the wall."

"Ah I see. Well let me take a look at your sea chart."

"Fine." Tetra said after sighing.

I looked at where we are now, but didn't get a chance to even conduct the Ballad of Gales before the ship started swaying dangerously.

"What the?" Tetra, and I said in unison before we both went up to the main deck.

"What the heck happened up here Gonzo?"

"We seem to have sailed into a storm Miss Tetra!"

"Thanks captain obvious."

"What do we do Tetra?"

"Senza lower the sail! Zuko raise the emergency sails! Gonzo try to keep this thing steady!"

Senza immediately pulled the rope that lowered the sail temporally causing the ship to go off balance, and causing my cyan emerald to go overboard.

"Ah!"

"Link don't be stu-"

Tetra didn't have time to finish her sentence before I jumped overboard after the emerald.

"Shoot man overboard!"

I went deep into the water, and grabbed the emerald which clanked with my other emerald just as I surfaced engulfing me, and the ship in a bright white light before we all blacked out.

* * *

"Huh what's that Sonic?"

"Whadda mean Amy?"

"Look!"

I looked up to see something materializing from Chaos Control that looks like a giant ship, and a kid dressed in green.

"What in the?"

* * *

**And that's chapter four!**

**Next chapter Link, Tetra, Sonic, and Amy will finally meet.**

**Please read, and review as that's what keeps me deciding to write these chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright at least I didn't take about 6 months for another update! *starts to dance happily***

**Eh well I tried making this longer, and I think I did a great job. (although it's probably still short.)**

**List: Shin-shin-jane, Andonexus the bounty hunter, Sensitive girl**

**Wow that's the most amount of reviews for a single chapter that I've ever gotten!**

**Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

"Aw come on Amy why do I have to come along?"

"You just don't wanna go there 'cause it's the beach."

"Exactly! There's water everywhere at the beach!"

"Sometimes I don't know what I see in you Sonic." Amy said after sighing.

"Come on Amy please don't make me go there!"

"Alright fine Sonic I guess I'll have to make my special chili dogs by my self."

"On second thought the weather is nice. How about we check out what happened over at the beach?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah of course."

"Alright."

I could hear Amy laughing a bit under her breath. You know I probably should've seen her try something like that.

Dang my love for chili dogs.

* * *

I can fell someone on top of me. Probably female 'cause I feel long hair that smells like the ocean.

Actually this is kind of nice.

Wait now I hear her voice, and it sounds strangely familiar...

I opened my eyes to find...

* * *

Amy, and I walked over to the beach, and we found what looks like a pirate ship, and about a few feet from the left side is a girl that looks like she's about 13 or 14 with light greenish-blond hair with a light blue shirt, and a sea blue vest, and around her neck is a red handkerchief.

Underneath her is a boy that looks to be about the same age with a grass green tunic, and a long-sleeve light green undershirt with a long pointy grass green hat, and a brown belt with a gold buckle, along with... tights?

"I thought that there was one kid, not two lovebirds." I joked while suppressing a laugh.

I probably should've kept quiet 'cause after I said that they both woke up screaming, and getting as far away from each other while blushing.

* * *

Aw man this is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me, and Tetra.

Oh Din why must I have a huge crush on her?

I turned my head, and found what looks to be two anthro porcupines.

What looks to be the male one is a cobalt blue color with white gloves, and red, and white running shoes with a gold buckle.

The female one is a pink color with a red dress with a white line at the bottom of her dress. She also has white gloves, but the wristband is gold, and she also wears white, and red... are those boots or shoes?

"Um Link do you know anything about giant rats?"

"Hey for your information my girlfriend, and I are hedgehogs!"

Woah I never thought that porcu- I mean hedgehogs are capable of speech.

"Did you just speak?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice.

"What never seen a talking hedgehog before?"

"Sonic did you forget that their not from here?"

"Oh yeah... My bad."

Man first I find a gem that can heal me, and now I'm in a place with giant talking animals.

Actually this seems pretty normal considering what I've gone through the past few years.

"So are we going to have introductions or what?"

"Ugh Sonic their probably confused. After all they do look like their not from Mobius."

"Whoa what is this 'Mobius" place that you're talking about?" Tetra asked.

"First I want to know your names."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Uh Tetra have you forgotten that we have no clue where we are?"

"Fine. My name is Tetra, and the idiot next to me is Link."

"Hey!" I can't believe that she insulted me like THAT!

"Alright that's better. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and she's Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Alright so where- ah!" Great I think another one of my bones are broken.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Ah it's nothing just gotta get this." I took out the diamond cut emerald out of my pocket to heal my leg .

"Ah where'd you find that?" Sonic asked sounding surprised.

"Uh I bought it from a merchant. Why?"

"Amy go get Tails alright?"

"Already on it Sonic."

What is going on around here?

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Well Link, Tetra, Sonic, and Amy have finally met up.**

**How will Link, and Tetra deal with the new advanced technology? Well I'm not telling!**

**Well please leave a review so that I can get to work on the next chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright a new chapter!**

**Now sorry for the delay I've just been playing Sonic Adventure DX lately. (I just finished Amy's story, and will now work on Sonic's.)**

**List: Andeonxeus the bounty hunter, Sensitive girl.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully Writers Block won't delay the next chapter as it did for this one.**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Alright I'll ask one last time you stupid rat-"

"I'm a hedgehog not a rat!"

Wow Tetra's really mad, and I guess that hedgehog can't take a hint. Oh well his funeral.

"That's it!"

"Whoa Tetra do you really need to draw your-"

Tetra took out her cutlass, and took a swing at Sonic, and... wait wasn't he in front of her a second ago not behind her?

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Try behind you." Sonic said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Why you-"

"I'm back Sonic, and I got Tails!"

Amy came back, and next to her is another anthro animal only this time it's a kitsune with golden yellow fur, white gloves, red shoes, and two tails?

"Oh hey Amy mind getting me out of this jam?"

"Oh I'll get you out of it." Tetra said with a lot of anger in her voice.

"Sure thing Sonic." Amy put her hand out to her side with it open, and just as Tetra took another swing at Sonic, wait where'd that huge hammer come from?

"Tetra!"

Oh man she's out cold. I check her pulse, and find that it's still beating.

"She's still alive" I said after taking a sigh of relief.

"Of course she's still alive, my hammer can't kill a person."

"Yeah I'm surprised that Knuckles hasn't turned black, and blue with all the times you hit him with your hammer."

"Um Sonic I'm glad that you, and Amy are having a nice conversation, but Amy said something about you guys finding a Chaos Emerald?"

"Oh yeah, just a sec."

"Hey!"

Dang it I think I know why hedgehogs are considered rodents. He just pick-pocketed me out of my emeralds.

"Yep those are defiantly Chaos Emeralds."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the 'important' conversation, but can someone help me with Tetra?"

"Oh fine I'll take her to my house." Sonic said.

"I'll go with you Sonic."

"Huh how come?"

"Because after we resolve all this I would like to actually go on a date for once."

"Hey Amy we have been on a date."

"Um Sonic eating chili dogs, and watching cartoons can hardly be called a date."

"Fine what'd you have in mind?"

"Maybe going to Twinkle Park?"

"Alright after all this I'll take you to Twinkle Park alright Amy?"

"Thanks Sonic!"

"Ahem um help here?" I said while trying to carry Tetra bridal style, but can't 'cause Tetra took away my power gauntlets. (A/N can't really remember their name at the moment.)

"Oh sorry."

"Oh Sonic!"

"Yeah Tails?"

"Almost forgot since they appear to not have as advanced technology as we do don't expose them to too much alright?"

"Don't worry Tails."

"Yeah where have we heard that before?" Amy said with some sarcasm in her voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes before running off... wait where'd he go?

"Um wasn't he here just a second ago?"

"Why do you think his name is Sonic?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Sonic can run faster then sound."

"How?"

"Ugh I never thought that I'd have to do this on a kid, but."

"Um Amy I don't think your hammer will help out." Tails said trying to hold Amy back.

"Run Sonic's house isn't too far from here."

"How would I know which one it is?"

"It's the small blue one about one, and a half miles from here."

"Okay thanks!" I said after running away like mad.

* * *

Man how hard did Amy hit her? She's been out for about twenty minutes.

Oh hold on I hear someone at the door. I go over to it to find Link dash inside.

Oh boy now I see why, I close the door before Amy has a chance to get in.

"Hang on Amy I'll be right out there in a second." I yelled to her.

"Oh alright I'll wait out here Sonic."

"Thanks Ames."

I walk away from the door to find Link right beside Tetra holding her hand.

"Hey don't worry I've been hit by Amy's hammer before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, and judging by Tetra's short temper she'll know all too well soon enough."

"That's hardly funny."

"Wasn't trying to be funny, now want something to eat?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"Well I could make a batch of chili dogs if you want some."

"Two questions. First what's chili, and second why would you want to put it on a dog?"

I sighed out of frustration, and did a facepalm. Where does this kid come from?

"You don't know what a chili dog is?"

"Nope."

"Boy have you been missing out."

* * *

**Alright next chapter Link tries out chili dogs!**

**Please read, and review! If you don't then Amy here will take a few swings at you like she did Tetra.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah man it's been way too long!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long it's just that I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter until yesterday.**

**Also if you notice that the writing is a bit different then it's 'cause this story is now a full collab with my friend who doesn't want me to tell you guys his online alias (sorry guys.)**

**Oh one last thing I won't put up the list since only one person reviewed and all she said was "review" which doesn't count.**

**Now onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crying. I couldn't locate the source at first; but the one crying sounded very sad, as if they had just lost someone very dear to them.

What's really weird is that it sounds like my voice, yet I haven't cried since my mother died so why would I have a reason to cry?

I got out of bed and walked through the dimly lit, metal room while avoiding the occasional rat to find...

Me.

I'm crying.

But why?

I decide to take a few more steps to see what I'm crying over...

Oh no.

He died.

Why him?

Why Link?

Why my only true friend in the world? dead?

"NO!"

* * *

"Tetra? Tetra!" I yelled, worrying that something bad had happened to Tetra.

I ran into the room to find Tetra sitting straight up, sweating and breathing heavy as if she saw a Poe or something. But wait. Tetra wouldn't be afraid of a Poe!

"Tetra are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Link." She responded.

"Everything alright down here?" Sonic was at Link's side. Tetra blinked. He had appeared to come out of thin air.

"Whoa Tetra you look like you saw a ghost," He said. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Need anything?"

"No I said that I'm fine!" She snapped. "I was just yelling because this room is so...gray." She crossed her arms and scowled, directing her gaze at Sonic. "You should do some redecorating here. This room is hopelessly boring." She turned her back, obviously dismissing us. Sonic shot a puzzled glance at me, and I returned it with equal confusion. '_Tetra never makes any sense'_, I thought to myself. '_But I have a feeling something else is bothering her.' _Sonic shrugged and walked out of the room, and I followed.

Once we were out of earshot, Sonic turned around.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know what it is."

"Well, maybe if we give her time she'll tell us." He reasoned.

I almost laughed. "I doubt it."

Sonic frowned and tapped his foot. "Well, we could get Amy to try to talk to-Ok forget that one."

A grin spread wide on my face. "Yeah I don't think we should get Amy in trouble here. Or we will never hear the end of it, from either of them."

Sonic joined in my grin. We both shook our heads and walked through the kitchen on our way back to bed. I grabbed a chilidog off of the table before I left the room.

* * *

I woke up just a few hours later from the same dream only this time I thankfully didn't wake Link or Sonic.

I looked outside to see the sun just climbing over the horizon, so I decided to take a morning walk in the surrounding woods to hopefully clear my mind of these strange dreams.

I still can't believe that I made the lame excuse about my temporary room being so gray, I'm just glad that Link or Sonic didn't question me about it.

As I was walking past a meadow I noticed... Sonic? And Amy?

Uh oh they saw me.

"Hey Tetra. what'cha doing out here?" Sonic asked politely.

"Nothing. What I want to know is why you're out here." I said.

"Huh? Amy n' I always come here this early." Sonic said while holding Amy close to him. I looked away in disgust.

"What, not the romantic type Tetra?" Amy asked, giggling slightly.

"That's not what I saw yesterday." Sonic said. Wait what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a annoyed look on my face.

"I'm saying that it looks like you and Link are together."

"What gave you that idea?"

"By the way Link was holding your hand yesterday before Amy and I made those chili-dogs." Oh the next time I see Link he'll get it.

"Hey Sonic, Amy, Tetra." Link said cheerfully.

"Tetra?" He said when I didn't respond.

"You held my hand Link?" I asked dangerously. My blood felt like it was going to burn a hole through my skin.

Link looked over at Sonic as if to say 'You told her?' and that was the last time in a long while that Link would be cheerful.

A few hours later Sonic and Amy came back to make lunch, and they winced when they saw Link's face still a bit bruised.

"Um Amy why don't you go make some more chili-dogs? I'll see if I can get Link another ice pack."

"Alright." Amy went out into the kitchen and got a pot and filled it with water. wait what's she using now?

"Link I'm going to check Sonic's mail, don't touch the pot okay?" Amy left before Link could ask her why.

We then went into the kitchen to see the water boiling, but we couldn't see any fire. So what's heating it?

"Link you heard her. Don't touch that pot!" I commanded before Link touched it.

"Oh come on Tetra what could happen?"

Link extended his hand and touched the pot.

Amy walked back into the room and found Link in a corner, nursing his cherry red hand. She shook her head. "I told you not to touch that pot!"

Tetra burst out laughing.

* * *

**And that's a chapter!**

**Now I will say this once. Tetra's dreams WILL play a important role later on but I won't say when (you'll just have to wait for it.)**

**Now please review since reviews are what motivate me to make more chapters!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woot it hasn't taken a month to update! *gets reward for not procrastinating***

**List: ITSOVER9000ish**

**Alright well I really want more people to review, I don't care if your anonymous or not just review!  
**

* * *

"You are sure?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes. The blue hedgehog seems to suspect your presence. I don't know about the others. But they should be watched." Came the response.

Silence. Then,

"Go and tell Axl to report to me immediately. Go straight to your post afterwords, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a shuffling of feet as the scout left the room, leaving the cloaked figure alone in his shadowy abode. The figure turned after scanning a computer screen in front of him and walked over to a table. On it lay a sparkling diamond-cut emerald.

No. This time he would win.

* * *

Sonic sighed. If only it would end.

Link stood beside Sonic, wincing every time one of the girls yelled. The house was a mess, and neither of them felt that it would end any time soon.

Tetra had started a fight with Amy for some stupid reason, and now they were having an arguement unlike any other witnessed in history. They fought to talk over top of each other, and Amy brandishing her hammer didn't help Tetra calm down. But then, neither did Tetra wielding her cutlass.

Sonic ducked to avoid a flying glass and then nudged Link in the ribs.

"Hey, wanna get outta here?" He asked. Link turned around and nodded enthusiastically.

They both slowly sidestepped to the door, being careful to avoid catching any attention. They just about made it when Knuckles walked in.

He strode into the kitchen and froze. Sonic hunched over. He knew what would come next.

"Uh, Knuckles, I think it would be a good idea if you get outta here. It isn't safe right now" Sonic warned.

"But I came to get the-ARGH!" Amy's hammer smashed Knuckles in the face before he could finish. It had slipped out of her grip when she had tried to smash the T.V.

Knuckles roared and yelled at them to stop it. Sonic and Link ran out the door when they could. They made it all of the way across the lawn before the rage in the house intensified.

"How do you deal with that?" Link asked as they ran.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't."

They decided to go up to Town while they waited for the house to settle down. Sonic bought Link and himself a chili-dog and they both sat down at a table overlooking the ocean. Link crammed his food in his mouth and used his shirt to wipe it off. Sonic chuckled and then looked out to sea.

_'he's been looking distracted ever since Tetra had that dream.' _Link thought to himself.

Sonic sighed and massaged his eyes, looking tired. It didn't take him doing that for Link to know something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thinkin'."

"Oh,"

Link distracted himself with a sail-less boat cruising out in the ocean. This world really was weird.

An hour later Sonic and Link came back to the shaken house to find Amy and Tetra both laying spread-eagle on the floor unconscious.

"Wow they must've been really going at it while we were gone." Sonic said, amused.

"I doubt that Tetra is out because she got tired," Link said. "Something else must've happened."

Sonic grimaced. "Knuckles." He shook his head as he picked a shattered lamp up off of the floor. "Well let's just try to clean up some before they come back around. Don't want to give them something to be mad about eh?"

"Yeah." Link said. "But just in case they hurt each other, wanna make sure they're ok?"

"That's fine with me." Sonic said. He bent over Amy to make sure she was alright. Link did the same with Tetra.

"Hm I don't see anything too bad, a couple scratches from some broken glass, but other then that nothing too serious on Tetra."

"I can't see anything on Amy either."

They both stood up and continued to observe the destroyed room. Link was staring at a hole in the ceiling when he noticed Tetra coming to.

"Ugh what happened?" Tetra moaned as she sat up, squinting at both of them.

"Um Tetra do you remember what happened after we left?" Link asked.

Tetra shook her head. "All I remember was this red thing getting in the way of Amy's hammer, and then nothing." She stood up and removed a piece of plaster from her shirt, and almost fell back down again.

"Well I'm going to look around for Knuckles and see if he can shed some light on this," Sonic said as he walked to the door. "If Amy wakes up then ask her what happened alright?" Link nodded in response.

"You feeling alright Tetra?" Link asked.

"Just a bit of a headache is all." She responded. She tried to stand up again, but couldn't by herself so she used Link to get on her feet, and then pushed him away when he tried to support her. "I can stand by myself, thanks!" She snapped. Link raised his hands and stepped back meekly.

"Stupid pink hedgehog, hitting me in the head with that hammer so many times," She grumbled.

"Well what did you two get into a fight about anyway?" Link asked.

Tetra refused to answer, and instead resided to grumbling under her breath some more. Link shrugged to himself and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He was delighted to find two chilidogs on the table, still whole and undamaged. He was about to put one into his mouth when he heard a weird clicking noise. It sounded like some type of metal rubbing against another piece of metal. He turned around, using the temporary quiet to try to listen.

Gunfire ripped through the silence.

* * *

**And that's a cliffhange- er I mean and that's a chapter!**

**I promise that I will try to make longer chapters in the future to enhance your reading experience. (God I sounded like GLaDOS there.)**

**Now review immediately or I'll get Amy and Tetra to go ballistic on ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah man it's been too long!**

**Sorry about the wait this was just a bit of a hassle to plan out but I finally got something done so I hope you enjoy it!**

**List: Aerrow, ITSOVER9000ish, Supplice796, OrangeLovingGirl6000rx**

**Wow this is the most reviews that I've ever gotten on a single chapter! heh thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Now onto the new chapter!  
**

* * *

Link blinked and followed the silver blur with his eyes.

The streak flashed past his face and struck his shoulder. It dissapeared, leaving a hole in the fabric of his tunic and a burning sensation. He shivered.

"WHAT was that?" Tetra demanded of Link, missing the dark red splotch that slowly spread across his shoulder. Link shook his head and felt his shoulder, his fingers slipping over wet skin.

"Tetra," He said quietly. "I'm bleeding..."

"You're wha-" She stopped short as she noticed his bloody tunic. Her eyes widened and she shut up.

Sonic was at their side in seconds. He looked at Link. "Great chaos you've been shot!" He exclaimed, and called for Amy, who appeared to be just outside the house, tagging along behind as usual when Sonic was in a hurry.

"What is it Sonic?" She asked.

"Link's been shot. I don't know how."

"Oh my! Come here Link and I'll see if I can clean that wound up." Amy said, dashing into the bathroom.

Sonic scanned the house, and went outside, dissapearing in a blur as he began scouting the area for the shooter. Link staggered to his feet and followed Amy into the bathroom. She had him sit on the contraption they called a Toilet and then began to dress his wound.

"You know I don't know how you can stand that jerk of a 'friend' of yours." Amy said while calmly applying peroxide to clean out Link's gaping bullethole. The stuff stung badly and Link almost yelled when she first put it on. But after a while it stopped hurting and proceeded to bubble noisily. His arm had started going numb.

"You mean Tetra?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, funny thing is that she isn't always mean. I mean sure it may not seem like it, but she can be a real nice person."

"Heh I doubt it." Amy replied as she searched around for a bandage to use on him. "I've only ever seen her cocky and arrogant."

"No really! She can be, she just hasn't gotten used to you and Sonic yet." Link explained while extending his arm to the side, allowing Amy to wrap up his shoulder. "Trust me, when she gets a bit more used to you guys she'll lighten up."

"Again," Amy scoffed. "I highly doubt it after the way she treated you after she found out that you held her hand. That's not something to attack someone about!" A scowl was starting to grow on her face. Link winced as she moved his arm a little too forcefully.

"That? Oh she would've done that if we were back on our world." He assured, not knowing whether or not it made any difference. "She's not one for mushy stuff. And between you and me: I have a feeling that it's just an act."

"Really?" Amy's eyebrow rose. "Cause it didn't seem like a act."

"I'm not talking about the beating I got, I'm talking about her whole abusive thing." Link said, enjoying the confused and bewildered look he got from Amy. "I think that deep down, Tetra regrets doing everything that she does to me."

"Doesn't really seem like it. I can't believe you're still defending her anyhow."

"Trust me; sooner or later you'll see that I'm right." Link replied, smiling from pointy ear to pointy ear. "I think you're just mad she pulled a sharp sword on you in a fight." He chuckled after he said that and received a venomous look from Amy.

The slap that followed quickly shut him up.

* * *

The sniper ejected the shell from his rifle's chamber angrily, cursing his failure under his breath. The bullet was meant for the boy's head, but had hit the shoulder instead. If only his target hadn't of moved...

A call on his radio pulled him out of his brooding. It was Axl, no doubt wanting a report. He would not be happy about what he heard. The sniper reluctantly received the call.

"Go ahead,"  
"So?" Came the voice, expecting an answer.  
"Negative," Was the response. "He moved as I shot, and I hit him in the shoulder. The blue hedgehog arrived seconds after. He's searching for me now."

Silence from the other end. Then,  
"Get out of there, and return here as fast as you can. Strider will be expecting you."

"Understood Sir."

The sniper sighed and ducked into the brush, preparing for the long hike back.

* * *

_It's been 2 hours already, and yet he still hasn't arrived._

Shadow surveyed the streets with glowing eyes; searching for any hint of movement that might portray the arrival of whom he expected. He found nothing, and returned his gaze to the sky. Something did not seem right about the stars anymore. He could not put a finger on it, but looking at the twinkling orbs made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The alley was dark and barren, and if someone walked by they would never notice Shadow unless they were right up on him. His cloak hid him perfectly; the only visible part of his body were his eyes, but even those were hard to detect in the long shadows cast by the overhangs of the buildings.

He had been awaiting the arrival of one of his spies, yet here it was 2 hours after their organized meeting time and he was nowhere to be found. Shadow growled to himself and stalked away, climbing onto his motorcycle and starting the engine. Another bar in his way. Just something to stall his plans. He had enough obstacles already; why were more always presenting themselves?

* * *

Sonic jumped a log and dashed between a thicket of trees. He was traveling at full speed; intent on catching the shooter. He was sure he had seen movement around here somewhere...

Was that him? Up there, on the ridge, coming out of the woods. Yes, it had to be. No ordinary man would camoflage himself so carefully.

"You! Stop!" Sonic called to him. The man turned around and froze. Sonic grinned to himself and jumped into the air, sailing in a perfect arc straight towards him. But then, all he saw was a flash of light, and the man was gone, releasing a blast of air that hit Sonic like a giant wall. Sonic rolled once he hit the ground and skid to a halt, kicking up a wave of dust into the air. It dissipated with the angry gust.

Gone. How had he done that? He just...dissapeared. Teleported.

Sonic climbed to his feet and searched the ridge, being careful to stay alert. A gleam in the grass caught his attention. He stooped and picked up a small, shiny yellow crystal. It caught the light and sparkled brilliantly as he turned it. If he would not of had the whole, unblemished gem back home, he would of sworn this was a fragment of one of the Chaos Emeralds. The shard gave off an unnatural amount of shine; it refracted the sun in various ways and threw patterns onto any surface its rays came in contact with. He felt...odd holding it. He almost couldn't explain it. It just exuded a strong presence. It imposed itself upon the world, glowing with a self assured air. The thing frightened him.

Whatever it was, it wasn't safe, and it wasn't natural. He had to keep it away from everybody until he could get to Tails. But he doubted that Tails would know what it was either, or what it did.

It would have to wait though. The well-being of Amy, Link and Tetra mattered more right now. He had made sure to get them well away from the windows and had ran through the yard before leaving, and he was sure Amy could handle any threats long enough for him to get back. He gazed at the bizzare crystal for a minute longer, then pocketed it with difficulty, disturbed.

* * *

**Whoo alright there's the chapter everyone!**

**Now what did Sonic find? And why did someone try to snipe Link? and who was Shadow waiting for? and just who is this Strider person?**

**Well I'm not telling! Now please review and I'll hand out cookies to each reviewer!  
**


End file.
